quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Element
The demon element is only shown to appear in Mo Fan. Mo Fan's true trump card. Activating this element transforms Mo Fan into a wolf-like demon with powers far exceeding his current cultivation. As a mid-tier mage of the 3rd step, demonization allowed Mo Fan to easily defeat a maxed high-tier mage and almost killed a great commander. The element works by dissolving the wielders soul into pure energy and releasing it outwards at a rate that makes any element at the same level as the wielder look useless. All the elements that the user holds will be activated temporarily and the user can use them however he sees fit and to a much greater extent. As Mo Fan was able to create 3 dimensional shadows with physical size and mass to tear up creatures and he had also taken up some of the physiology of his summoning wolf. As a high-tier mage of the 1st step, activating the ability made him much stronger than groups of super-tier mages of the 3rd step. He was able to stand his ground against a Supreme Monarch similar to the Totem Snake. However, it was based on mages who doesn't know what they're talking about and shouldn't be taken seriously as the Totem Snake had proven to be much more powerful than expected. As a High tier mage of the 2nd step, he managed to fight an injured supreme monarch to a stand still before running out of power. and also he forced the sphinx, the strongest supreme monarch of Egypt, to retreat and dealt significant injuries, but before he could capitalize he was injured by Pharaoh Khufu. At Super Tier level 1. He was able to tear up physical space directly with what Salan herself believed to be power not inferior to the Black Dragon Emperor and be able to use the devil element for short amounts of time without suffering from the recoil or use the power of the evil beads. At Super Tier level 2. Mo Fan subsequently proved Salan's theory by repeatedly pushing back and injuring the Black Dragon Emperor as well as killing a full fledged forbidden curse mage with ease. It was later revealed by xin xia that the devil element, unless aided by the filled evil beads, will enter a period of hibernation for at least a year after being used and cannot be used until the time is up, regardless of the circumstances. However it comes at great cost, anyone who uses the element unnaturally (through the blood crystals) will go into rejection after their magic stamina is depleted, as part's of their souls have been completely destroyed and this has caused all the deaths of, with the exception of mo fan, any human that made it this far. For anyone who uses it naturally; humans will have their cultivation in their tiers drop by 1 level. Mages who are level 1 of any Tier will drop to level 0 and will need to train back to level 1 before they can use the magic again., practically decreasing their total power by a factor of 2 and the element can't be used for another whole year unless aided by the evil beads. For the blood tribe or Vampries, blood of the person who possess Devil Element is extremely nutritious and drinking blood of Devil Element owner can greatly enhance a psuedo vampire to turn into a full fledged vampire was able to physically overpower a much more experienced and mature vampire. It also allowed her to go from the level of evolving warrior to commander in the space of 6 months through forced growth alone and become a full fledged monarch capable of overturning a 1000 year old vampire after only 5 years. But the side-effect is that a vampire who drinks the devil element to mature will become dependent on the devil blood and that they will enter a state of hibernation when their source runs out and become more dependent the more powerful they become. A Great Monarch vampire that is dependent on a devil's blood is forced to sleep 21 hours a day in order to preserve himself when he is forced to rely on spare blood when his master isn't around. Category:Elements